This invention relates to a fishing apparatus, including a fishing lure.
There are many types of fishing lures available to fishermen, and they are designed with the intention of attracting and causing the fish to strike the lure. The size, shape and colouring of the lure are factors which contribute to the success of a fishing lure. In addition to this, however, the manner in which the fishing lure moves through the water is also very important to the success of the lure.